The invention relates to a tape applicator for drywall taping.
Tape applicators and taping tools are known per se. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,337 discloses a tape applicator and mastic dispenser adapted to be mounted on a caulking gun which accepts replaceable cartridges. This type of caulking gun is the typical "do-it-yourself" caulking gun commonly available in hardware stores. Tape from a supply roll is guided past a mastic discharge opening located above a roller whereby mastic is applied to one side of the tape. The mastic-coated tape is pressed against the wall by the roller. A cut off mechanism is provided to cut the tape.
Known tape and mastic applicators have a number of drawbacks. For example, in the apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,337, there is no way of controlling the flow of mastic through the discharge opening. There is no way of easily determining when more mastic should be dispensed from the caulking gun so that an even flow of mastic to the tape is assured. Most importantly, there is no way of automatically cutting the tape to the exact length required to yield a neat finish. With known tape applicators, the user must guess at where to cut the tape. Usually, the tape is cut either too short or too long. In each case, a hand-finishing step is necessary to provide a neat joint.
It is an object of the invention to provide a tape applicator which eliminates these problems.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent hereinafter.